


Once Upon a Dream

by gluupor



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew has no intention of kissing someone who can't consent, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Neil is Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty Elements, or letting anyone else do it either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor
Summary: It was all Neil’s fault. Just before they’d started their foray into an abandoned castle he’d said, “What’s the worst that could happen?”And now here they were: Neil cursed to sleep for a year and a day while Andrew stood guard to make sure that none of the useless knights who had heard the rumour of the sleeping Prince and thought they could wake him with True Love’s Kiss touched him.When Neil woke, they were going to have words about antagonizing people who wereclearlymagical. Andrew really should have married someone less troublesome.





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wishopenastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/gifts), [carminesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminesunset/gifts).



> This was inspired by a conversation in the rbb discord chat (that I didn't actually participate in). Thank you again, you lovely people, for allowing me to use your ideas.

Sir Luke pushed open the door to the Prince's chamber confidently. He had been warned about the dangers of the castle but he hadn't yet encountered anything standing between him and the slumbering Prince. He was a little worried that he was too late— that one of the other knights had reached the castle first and had woken the Prince with True Love's Kiss.

But, no, the Prince was lying prone on a bed, looking peaceful and innocent.

Luke had hardly been able to believe his ears when he had heard of the challenge. All he'd have to do was find the sleeping Prince, wake him, and he would be made royalty and showered in riches. He had no doubt that his kiss would be True Love's Kiss. There was nothing that said that the true love had to be felt for the _Prince_ : Luke's true love was money and he would be rewarded handsomely if the Prince awoke.

He took two long strides over to the bed and leaned down.

An incredibly unpleasant grinding noise stopped him. He whirled around and cursed himself as he realized that in his haste to get to the Prince he had overlooked the presence of another person in the room.

He was short and blond and was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, feet propped up and sharpening a knife on a whet stone.

"Whatcha doing?" the blond man asked blandly, as if he cared little for the answer.

"I am here to rescue the Prince," said Luke pompously.

The man raised an eyebrow. "How are you planning to do that, then?"

"True Love's Kiss, of course."

"You're going straight to kissing an unconscious person?" said the man. "You don't want to try shaking him or dumping a bucket of water on his head first?"

"He's under a curse," said Luke impatiently. "Normal means won't wake him."

"And you know this because he's your True Love?"

"I—yes," said Luke, deciding that the truth wouldn't help him in this situation. "I have known him my whole life. We have loved each other deeply for many years."

"Really?" said the man, sitting forward with interest. "What's his name?"

"Uh…" said Luke, wracking his brain. He was certain that he had been told the Prince's name. "Nathaniel!" he said triumphantly. "His name is Prince Nathaniel."

"Is it," said the man dryly. "And what colour are his eyes?"

Luke glanced helplessly at the sleeping Prince. He couldn't very well pry open one of his eyelids with this man watching him. "Green," he said, taking a stab in the dark. People with reddish hair often had green eyes, right? "Bright, spring green with flecks of a darker forest green. I have spent many hours gazing lovingly into them."

"How poetic."

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Luke in annoyance. "What right do you have to question me?"

"I'm a fairy," said the man.

"A fairy," repeated Luke. He opened his mouth to make a gay joke and then closed it. After all, he was currently in the process of claiming his True Love was a man. As pretty as Prince Nathaniel was, there was no mistaking him for a woman.

"I'm the Fairy of True Consent," said the possible fairy. He _was_ very short. "I ensure that predators aren't taking advantage of a person's inability to say no. I'm the scourge of frat boys everywhere." He stood and despite the foot of height that Luke had on him, he was intimidated by his expression. "You should continue what you were doing."

Luke was at a loss. "Kissing the Prince…?"

"Leaving," said the fairy, and there was no mistaking the threat now.

"Not until I get my reward," said Luke with bravado.

"I assure you: that mouthy pain in the ass is no prize."

"He's a prince," said Luke. "A wealthy prince."

"Who will in no doubt be very happy that you woke him in order to get his gold."

Luke hadn't actually considered that when the Prince awoke he'd be anything but grateful. "Of course he wants to be woken from his enchanted sleep," he argued.

"Are you often pleased when strangers wake you from your slumber, unasked?" The fairy had come across the room to stand at Luke's side and Luke now felt the unmistakable point of a knife against his side. "Leave now and I won't poke a hole in your lung."

Luke nodded shakily. He had survived for years by knowing when he was beaten. He backed up, the fairy matching his steps until he was outside of the room. Then he turned and fled.

It was a little embarrassing, being beaten by a fairy. If anyone asked, he'd tell them that a dragon was guarding the castle.

Yes, that would do. A great, big, fire-breathing dragon.

* * *

Andrew closed the door to Neil's room as the latest knight made his retreat. He went to check that Neil was still undisturbed before reclaiming his seat in the corner, feeling very smug. He enjoyed intimidating the fool knights who came to the castle to wake his idiot husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr [@gluupor](http://gluupor.tumblr.com).


End file.
